Fin Alternative - FFXIV Shadowbringers
by Stariella
Summary: Un one-shot qui revisite légèrement la fin de l'extension Shadowbringers de FFXIV. Se déroule après le défi final et reprend en partie la cinématique qui s'en suit. Je n'en dis pas plus au risque de spoiler la fin de l'épopée en voulant expliquer davantage.


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Wow ! Cela fait un bail que je n'ai rien posté ici. Vous pouvez me lancer des trucs au visage vu que contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, je n'ai jamais fini quoique ce soit... Je compatis à votre douleur..._

_Mais, je reviens juste pour livrer un petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a quelques semaines en pleine nuit, dans une de mes rares nuits d'insomnie._

_Je reprends donc l'une des dernières cinématiques de FFXIV Shadowbringers (l'épopée principale sans compter les mises à jour depuis lors) et l'ai un peu transformée pour qu'elle colle avec ce que j'aurai aimé voir. _

_Je ne pense pas faire une suite à ce chapitre et il peut très bien se terminer ainsi, bien que j'ai commencé à imaginer la suite. Mais je ne veux pas m'avancer donc on verra si l'inspiration vient... ou pas x)_

_**/!\ ATTENTION ! Si vous n'avez pas encore fini l'épopée Shadowbringers, ne lisez pas ceci au risque de vous gâcher la surprise.** _

_Dans le cas contraire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_PS : Personne n'a relu ce one-shot donc je m'excuse par avance des éventuels fautes que j'ai pu laisser passer._

* * *

J'étais épuisée. Chaque partie de mon corps me faisait souffrir. Chaque respiration me faisait serrer les dents. Chaque battement d'œil rendait ma vision un peu plus floue. Je savais que j'allais bientôt m'écrouler, à tout moment, mais en attendant, j'écoutais et répondais aux interrogations de mes compagnons d'armes qui s'étaient empressés d'accourir à ma hauteur après la disparition d'Emet Selch.

Jetant un regard vers mes mains, je constatais avec soulagement que la lumière ne semblait plus irradier de mon corps. Je ne ressentais plus cette douleur en moi qui me rongeait et dévorait mon être à chaque contraction de mon cœur. Le surplus de lumière que j'avais canalisé semblait avoir jaillit hors de moi pour contrer Hadès quittant définitivement mon corps.

J'entendais d'un coté Alisaie s'acquitter de mon état de santé et de l'autre Y'shtola et Ryne se réjouir du retour à la normale de mon éther. Je n'étais plus la cause de la fin du monde… C'était terminé. Tout était terminé à présent. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était moi qui allais mener à la perte ce monde et par conséquent le mien. Un autre fléau… Cette pensée me fait frissonner. Nous étions passé si près de la catastrophe.

_Si Arbert ne…_

Je tournais frénétiquement la tête autour de moi prenant conscience de sa disparition soudaine. Je fis volte-face et scruta l'horizon, espérant apercevoir sa silhouette quelque part en retrait comme il aimait se poster depuis que j'étais atterrie dans ce monde. Mais mes yeux ne rencontraient que le vide, je ne voyais aucune trace de lui ou de son aura. Je ne le sentais plus à mes côtés. Je fixais un moment la hache éthérée, que Arbert m'avait léguée, plantée non loin de moi, et qui m'avait permise te terrasser Hadès. Elle finit par voler en éclats et disparaitre sous mes yeux sans que mes compagnons ne s'en aperçoivent ou n'en sentent la présence. Avait-il totalement disparu ? Avait-il rejoint Hydaelyn et Minfilia ? Avait-il rejoint ses compagnons d'armes lui aussi ? Telle était donc sa mission. Il m'avait donné son âme pour que je puisse contrôler la lumière dévastatrice qui m'accablait. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais pu y arriver.

_Merci à toi Arbert. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel espérant qu'il puisse entendre mon remerciement où qu'il soit à présent.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi ? Comment avez-vous réussi à réparer votre âme malgré ce déferlement d'éthérée ?

La question de Ryne me ramena à l'instant présent et je me tournais vers eux.

\- Un héros de ce monde m'a aidée, élucidais-je la question.

\- C'est bien mystérieux.

Je n'avais aucunement envie de leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé en cet instant. J'aurai le temps pour de plus amples explications quand nous nous serons tous reposés. Surtout que l'histoire d'Arbert et des guerriers de la lumière de ce monde méritait qu'on leur rende hommage.

Je me crispai sentant une aura réapparaitre non loin de nous. Je cherchais son origine du regard quand j'aperçus une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien se raccrocher, face à moi. Mon cœur se gonfla de soulagement à sa vue et ma gorge se serra. Sa capuche à présent tirait en arrière permettait de distinguer la propagation du cristal sur son cou et son visage et les nouvelles cicatrices que la bataille qu'il venait de livrer avait laissée. Mais il était en vie. Il tenait debout et marchait vers moi d'un l'air penaud en se tortillant les mains, les oreilles inclinées en arrière, signe de son stresse que je connaissais que trop bien.

Malgré moi, j'affichais un sourire ce qui fit interrompre la discussion de mes amis et les obligea à se retourner pour connaître l'origine de mon air si soudainement enjoué.

Personne ne dit mot alors que l'Exarque du Cristal s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous.

Toujours en se frottant les mains et les avant-bras, il s'excusa de ses mensonges et non-dits.

\- Pardonne moi... finit-il par dire, les yeux humides.

Je ne sais si c'était la fatigue ou la peur de le perdre une troisième fois qui me frappa tout à coup, mais mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je sentais mes propres larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de mes yeux. La gorge serrée, ne pouvant parler, j'essayais de lui répondre par un sourire réconfortant mais la tentative était vaine et je sentais que ce silence était insoutenable pour tout le monde. Je l'aperçus baisser le regard, honteux de lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'obligeai mes jambes à bouger et à soutenir mon poids pour courir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Mes nerfs m'envoyaient des signaux d'alertes mais je les ignorais, repoussant la douleur que le mouvement réveillait.

Prise dans mon élan, j'ouvris les bras, et le percuta de plein fouet, l'étreignant contre moi. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir mais je sentis finalement ses bras autour de ma fine taille et son visage dans mes cheveux. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de serrer le poing. Malgré les années et les mondes qui nous a séparés, son odeur était la même, la chaleur de son corps m'apaisait et ses gestes étaient doux. Je le sentis embrasser ma tempe ce qui finit par faire exploser la boule qui comprimait mon ventre et ma gorge Je laissais les larmes couler abondamment, sans retenue.

Je me fichais que mes amis me voyaient comme ça, je me fichais de savoir qu'ils ne devaient strictement rien comprendre de la situation, je me fichais de paraître faible en cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il était là, qu'il était vivant, et qu'il allait bien. Nous laissions juste sortir nos émotions que nous retenions depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour t'en vouloir G'raha... pour le moment du moins... réussi-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

La réponse le fit rigoler ce qui m'arracha un sourire avant de sentir son corps secoué de sanglot également. Je resserrais mon emprise autour de son cou et agrippais le dos de sa toge pour faire complètement disparaitre la distance qui nous séparait alors qu'il resserrait ses bras davantage et se blottit contre moi.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, me murmura-t-il.

La gorge serrée, aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Je pressais ma joie contre la sienne et ferma les yeux, savourant chaque instant de ce moment. Mes larmes et les siennes mirent quelques minutes à se tarir. Ce moment semblait figé dans le temps. Nous étions dans notre bulle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Personne ne bougea ou ne nous interrompit. La planète aurait pu se fissurer sous nos pieds, plus rien ne comptait dans cet espace-temps coupé du monde.

Il se redressa finalement et m'obligea à reculer d'un pas ce qui me permit de mieux le voir. Du sang, à présent sec, avaient coulés de ses plains et je ne pus m'imaginer ce qu'il avait enduré depuis que Emet Selch lui avait tiré dessus au Mont Gulg. Ces cheveux autrefois d'un rouge vif étaient à présent plus claires et les pointes avaient blanchies. D'immenses cernes marquaient ses yeux et ses joues étaient creusées.

Baissant les yeux vers ses bras, j'avais l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Le cristal avait immortalisé son bras droit mais sous mes doigts, je ne sentais aucunement la texture habituelle de la gemme. Ce n'était pas parfaitement lisse et nullement fragile. Je sentais de la chaleur s'en émaner. Le cristal n'avait pas meurtri sa chair comme je l'avais pensé mais était entré en symbiose et en résonnance avec son corps tout entier. Fascinée, j'y fis glisser mes mains, les parcourant, me familiarisant avec ce « nouveau lui ». Je sentais ses yeux sur moi et j'imagine qu'il devait m'analyser de la même façon que je le faisais actuellement avec lui. Moi aussi, j'avais changé après toutes ces années, une vie pour lui. Finalement, mes mains descendirent pour trouver les siennes. Tout en les serrant vivement, je levais mon regard vers lui.

\- Bonjour, arrivais-je à articuler avec un sourire larmoyant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il de la même façon.

G'raha remonta ses mains jusqu'à mon visage et essuyait les chemins que les larmes avaient tracés sur mes joues aussi meurtries que les siennes. Une vive douleur éclata sous le passage de ses doigts et j'y porta ma main par réflexe. Je sentais la peau ouverte sous mon touché et la chair à vif. Je grimaçais parcourant la balafre que la dernière bataille m'avait laissée de l'arcade jusqu'au milieu de ma joue droite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas très profond, me réconforta G'raha en saisissant mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Par contre, tu vas en garder une petite cicatrice.

Je fermais les yeux un instant avant de plonger dans mon regard. Il me fixa de ses yeux écarlates, couleur distinctif du véritable héritier de la noblesse allagoise.

\- C'est peu payé vu le combat que nous avons mené et les sacrifices que nous avons dû faire, répondis-je finalement.

\- Certes et ça se donne un petit air mystérieux. Ce n'est pas si mal, ajouta-t-il pour détendre d'atmosphère.

\- Oh tais-toi, rétorquais-je en rigolant et en le poussant en arrière.

Il rigola à son tour avant de porter son regard derrière moi.

\- Je crois qu'on nous observe, dit-il amusé avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mon cerveau se remit en marche et je réalisais alors la situation.

\- Lumina, tu vas devoir tout nous expliquer. Et j'ai bien dit tout, réclama Thancred, rieur.

Je fis immédiatement volt face pour lui répondre mais mon sourire et ma joie de vivre s'envola aussitôt. Soudainement, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Mes oreilles sifflaient. Mon cœur tambourinait dans mon cerveau. En quelques secondes, ma vision se troubla, je sentis mes jambes se dérobait sous moi. J'essayais de porter une main à mon visage pour me ressaisir mais mon corps était inlassablement attiré par le sol.

\- **LUMINA !**

G'raha tira sur mon bras pour m'attirer à lui et m'encercla de nouveau de ses bras, me pressant contre son torse. Je le sentais tomber à genoux avec moi.

\- **Lumina, tu m'entends ?**

Ignorant sa question, je fermais les yeux un instant pour que ma vision se stabilise et se cesse de tourner, poussant au loin cette sensation nauséeuse qui me gagnait. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression que je venais de courir un marathon en quelques secondes. La douleur que j'avais repoussé jusqu'à présent, explosa dans tout mon corps me coupant la respiration à plusieurs reprises. Je m'agrippais aux bras de G'raha de peur de perdre tout contrôle sur moi. Le souffle court, j'essayais de le rassurer tout de même.

\- Ça va... répondis-je finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, rétorqua-t-il. Prends ton temps, reprendre ton souffle. Inspire et expire doucement.

Je sentais sa main parcourir mon dos et une douche chaleur m'envahit alors que je reposa ma tête sur son épaule. J'ignorais si cela a duré longtemps mais peu à peu ma respiration fut plus facile et mes muscles se décontractèrent. L'étau autour de mon cerveau relâcha son étreinte me permettant ainsi d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Prudemment, j'ouvris un œil puis l'autre pour juger mon état. Ma vision était nette bien que le mal de tête persistait mais à un niveau moindre. Levant les yeux vers G'raha, je tombais sur son regard terriblement inquiet.

\- Ça va, tentais-je de le rassurer une nouvelle fois.

J'ai voulu m'écarter de mon sauveur mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Je n'ai pu que réajuster mon assisse sur le sol.

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas, m'avertis G'raha. Nous devons rentrer à Cristarium, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- Il va sans dire, entendis-je Urianger répondre tout en se déplaçant pour me faire face. Il te faut des soins plus adaptés que je ne peux te fournir ici, Lumina, et du repos.

\- Nous avons sous-estimé ton état, s'exclama Alphinaud penché sur ma droite.

\- Tu es clairement épuisé ! ajouta sa sœur jumelle sur ma gauche tout en posant une main sur mon front.

Levant les yeux, hagarde, je réalisais que j'étais le centre d'attention de tous les regards. Alisaie retira alors sa main et soupira.

\- Au moins, tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre.

\- Nous étions là en train de discuter tranquillement alors que tu dois avant tout te reposer, renchérie Y'shtola.

\- Ça va mieux, répétais-je inlassablement, agacée presque.

\- Ton éther a repris sa forme initiale... commença Ryne.

\- Mais physiquement, tu es en piteuse état ! finit Thancred en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Thancred ! s'offusqua Alisaie.

\- Merci, Thancred... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... lui répondis-je levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ont raison, avoua G'raha. Tu viens de livrer une bataille impossible et le fait que tu sois encore consciente après tout ça tient également du miracle. Rentrons à Cristarium.

Mes amis acquièrent et se relevèrent. J'étais sur le point de faire de même quand Thancred m'attrapa par l'épaule.

\- Toi, tu ne vas nulle part sur tes propres jambes.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'Urianger me prit par la taille et me souleva comme une plume pour me placer sur le dos de Thancred. Le mouvement me donna un haut de cœur malgré moi et je me fis force pour reposer l'envie de vomir. Ils avaient raison. J'étais en piteuse état. Ma tête continuait à me tourner et je doutais fortement de pouvoir retourner à notre ville en marchant pour le moment.

\- Nous savons tous que notre Exarque mystérieux aurait voulu te porter lui-même mais le pauvre, il supporte à peine son propre poids là.

\- Thancred, soufflais-je.

Il ricana et ajusta mon corps sur son dos. Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma droite, j'aperçue Urianger s'approcha de G'raha pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui tendit une main que le Miqo'te saisit sans hésiter. Ils s'échangèrent des mots que je ne pouvais entendre mais la gratitude émanait du regard de G'raha. Se sentant observer, ce dernier se tourna vers moi et nous échangeâmes un regard. Il m'adressa un signe de tête et un sourire au coin des lèvres, ce sourire qu'il me faisait à chaque fois que nous discutions dans notre monde. Ce monde qui était si loin pour lui à présent.

\- Le chemin va être long, installe bien.

Les paroles de Thancred me firent sursauter et je mis quelques secondes à saisir leurs sens.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dois bien ça, répondit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Repose-toi.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes jambes et je compris son message. Je fis reposer ma tête sur son dos et passa mes bras autour de son cou pour me maintenir en veillant à le gêner le moins possible.

Je détestais être un poids pour mes compagnons mais en cet instant, je ne pouvais pas refuser leur aide.

\- Si tout le monde est prêt, suivez-moi, annonça l'Exarque du Cristal, son bâton dans une main, et un bras soutenu par Urianger.

Nous nous dirigeâmes au bout de la plateforme. La planète sous nos pieds avaient repris sa forme initiale. L'apocalypse d'Emet Selch était terminé. Plus de destructions. Plus de feux. Plus de cendres. Plus de Mégathérion. Seule une planète bleue et verte s'étendait devant nous, comme telle était la planète à l'époque et comme elle aurait été si elle n'avait pas été ravagé par la lumière.

G'raha leva alors ton bâton et la porte que nous avions franchi plus tôt apparu à quelques mètres de nous, comme suspendu dans le vide. Sans un regard en arrière, il avança vers elle, un pas dans le vide. Mon cœur rata un battement quand son second pied quitta définitivement la plateforme alors qu'Urianger resta en arrière. Je me redressais sur le dos de Thancred en criant, prête à bondir.

\- **G'RAHA !**

\- **EXARQUE !** cria Alisaie.

Mais il ne tomba pas. Il lévitait. Je repris mon souffle remarquant alors que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, ne vous en faites pas, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

\- Oui, bah, la prochaine fois, ça serait bien de nous prévenir avant, gronda Alisaie. On a eu notre dose de sensation forte pour la journée.

\- Epargnions un peu notre guerrière des ténèbres, ajouta Urianger.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi et je sentais le rouge coloré mes joues. Prenant conscience de ma posture, je m'étalais sur le dos de mon porteur.

\- Vous me fatiguez, grommelais-je.

\- Désolé, s'excusa G'raha.

Les autres rigolèrent avant de suivre les pas de l'Exarque et de franchir les portes vers les profondeurs de La Tempête.

Amaurote, l'illusion de la cité d'Emel Selch était encore intacte. La ville était encore là. Nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menait au bâtiment principal et reprîmes le chemin inverse. Comment cette ville pouvait-t-elle encore exister alors que Emel Selch n'était plus ? J'essayais de trouver une explication pendant que nous déambulâmes dans ces rues mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le fil de mes pensées et mes yeux ouverts. Peu à peu, je cédais et sombrais finalement dans un profond sommeil avant même la sortie de la cité.


End file.
